Rose Weasley
by Jeenouille
Summary: Tu ne montre que tes épines Rose, alors que tes pétales étaient si douces


Quand ils t'annoncent qu'ils sont ensemble, _un couple_ , tu souris.

Intérieurement, à cet instant, tu es une tornade complexe de sentiments. _Déception, tristesse, trahison. Haine._ Le regret s'envole dans le vent, plus jamais tu ne le revois.

Ton sourire est une façade amère, une grimace étudiée, et tu sais que désormais, ils le seront tous.

Tu n'avais rien vu arriver. Et pourtant, c'était sous ton nez, Rose, « depuis trois mois », ajoutent-ils, t'offrant des putains de sourires sincères. _Jalousie._

Et tu t'en veux d'avoir été stupide, _si stupide_.

Mais tu feignes le bonheur tout de même, tu te calques sur le leur. Parce que tu sais qu'au moment même où la façade tombera, les larmes prendront sa place. Et tu n'es décemment pas assez gryffondor ( _pas comme eux_ ) pour affronter le vide de ton âme, devant leurs regards amoureux, leurs étreintes discrètes.

Quand tu pleures pour la première fois, c'est quand tu comprends, et que tu es forcée d'accepter. En plus de savoir qu'il ne pourra jamais _jamais_ t'aimer comme tu l'aimes, tu devras faire face à leur amour encore longtemps. Parce qu'ils se marient. Et Albus Potter ne se marierait pas s' _il_ n'était pas l'homme de sa vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Félicitations, tu as retenu tes larmes si longtemps, petite fleur qui aurait cru qu'un être aussi insignifiant pouvait contenir tant de volonté ? Mais tu la perds, elle aussi, ou peut-être l'écarte tu, mais dans tous les cas, tu es vide à présent, _tu n'es rien._

Parfait petit Potter a trouvé son « autre moitié », dit-il pendant son discours devant la ministre de la magie, _ta propre mère_. Et tu te hais un peu plus, parce que tu ne mérites pas d'être son témoin. Non, pas quand tu espères secrètement qu'il dira non, et qu'il s'enfuira avec toi, qu'il répondra à ton amour. Tu te hais entièrement et irrévocablement, quand, au moment au Scorpius te remercie pour ton soutien, tu as la faiblesse de laisser une larme, non pas de joie ( _tu n'en possède plus_ ) mais d'amertume.

Tu es mauvaise, Rose _._

Devant leur bonheur inconditionnel, le tien se dissout dans l'air comme un gaz asphyxiant qui ne t'atteint plus. Tu sais qu'au fond, tu n'es que souffrance, et tes faux sourires te fatiguent, t'épuisent un peu plus à chaque fois.

Tu es un concentré de douleur.

Alors tu abandonnes. Tu te sentais déjà vide, mais si _vivante_ à la fois, à quoi bon faire semblant ? Tu hais la vie en toi ( _tu veux la déchirer, l'anéantir_ ).

Tu planifies tout, mais tu te sens égoïste, tellement égoïste.

Tu veux en finir au plus vite, pour te débarrasser de ce sentiment désagréable. Lui aussi, tu le hais.

Tu ne manqueras à personne, Rose. Après tout, tu n'as été qu'une figue pâle et factice ces dernières années. A qui manquerait un fantôme ?

« Le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage », tu te décides. Et tu es si cruelle, petite fleur, que l'on ne discerne plus que tes épines. Mais tu t'en fiche.

Après tout, ils méritent autant de souffrance qu'ils t'en ont fait subir, c'est ce que tu penses ? (Non, tu en es sûre.)

Parce que ce sont eux les fautifs, n'est-ce pas ? A étaler leur bonheur, évoquer leur amour. T'oublier, toi. Toi qui, « pourtant avait toujours été là » avaient-ils déclaré devant leurs amis ( _tes amis aussi, auparavant_ ) et ta famille.

Tu te convaincs qu'ils la méritent, cette tristesse accablante que tu feras peser sur leur joie pour toujours.

Et avant de sauter, pour ton grand final, tu tiens à ce qu'ils le sachent, alors tu l'inscris sur le mur, tu le graves comme une devise, ta dernière accusation.

Elle était celle qui avait dicté ton comportement et tes pensées trop longtemps pour que tu la remettes en question.

 _C'est votre faute._

Quand ton corps désarticulé heurte le marbre blanc, un sourire est épanouit sur ton visage, le seul véritable depuis longtemps.

Et tu souris parce que tu es toujours égoïste, finalement. Tu es heureuse parce que la culpabilité et les regrets vont les détruire comme leur amour t'a détruit et tu en es consciente. ( _Tu le veux_.)

Tu es cruelle, Rose, parce tu as décidé de laisser faner ton pétales mais d'utiliser tes épines. Après tout, tu étais bien la serpentarde de vous trois.

Tu n'as pas hésité et pourtant, _ce n'était pas leur faute_ , petite fleur, si le destin t'a égarée.


End file.
